deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Intermediate Engineer RIG
The Intermediate Engineer RIG was an exclusive Resource Integration Gear available for the Class 4 engineers and was standard equipment when working in mildly hazardous environments. The suit had a bulkier appearance due to the amount of armor plating attached which reinforced the helmet, abdomen and leggings as well as a forearm guard for the right arm. Trivia *This suit became the defacto representation of the RIG suits in the franchise. *The suit appeared frequently in the early screenshots of the game as well as in advertisements and marketing productions of the game. Similar to the Advanced Suit from Dead Space 2, the Level 3 RIG Suit appeared to act as a symbol of the first Dead Space. *In Dead Space: Aftermath, the engineering crew used a RIG similar to the Level 3 Suit, but with a grey finish and a folding face cover. *The suit had three slits in the helmet's plating covering Isaac's face, indicating that it was a Level 3 Suit. However, the vertical light formed by the slits may represent a 4th slit, similar to a Level 4 RIG. *The suit cost 20,000 Credits and the Schematic could be found by taking the elevator down to the Captain's Nest in Chapter 4. *The entire RIG could be purchased in the Avatar Marketplace in Xbox LIVE for 480 Microsoft Points (Helmet for 160 Microsoft Points and Abdomen for 320 Microsoft Points.) And in the PlayStation Home mall for $3.98 for the complete RIG only. *In Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3, there was a RIG similar to the Level 3 Suit called the CEC Engineering Suit. It was the first suit that Isaac could purchase in Dead Space 2 and was an unlockable bonus suit in Dead Space 3. **The existence of "suit levels" was apparently retconned due to the function of suits in the games since Dead Space 2 with the Intermediate Engineer RIG now representing all engineer RIGs. *Three action figures are made of Isaac Clarke, Two featuring him in a standard Level 3 Engineering Suit (One w/ blood and the other w/out blood) and the last one which was modeled after the Advanced Unitologist RIG which was the Tank Suit. *This RIG gave 30% damage reduction in the Dismemberment Demo of Dead Space. However, it only conferred 10% protection in the final game. *This suit was also what Isaac wore in Skate 3 after you inputted the code, DeadSpaceToo. *The helmet of the suit appeared in the Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity expansion on the map, "Black Friday" on a mannequin in a store called "Store 40". The store also featured another unknown RIG suit helmet as well as a Marker statue. Gallery File:Dead_Space_CEC_Armor_3.jpg|MK. 3 Protective Suit File:3RIG.jpg|The helmet of the Level 3 Suit File:Dead-space-isaac-1.jpg File:Three.jpg‎ File:Avatar-Suit.png|Xbox Live Avatar File:Dead_space_issac.jpg|Isaac Clarke Level 3 RIG action figure File:Battlefield Hardine Intermediate Engineer Helmet.jpg|The Intermediate Engineer RIG Helmet as seen in Battlefield Hardline Issac_Classic-RIG_Lvl3.png| Intermediate Engineer RIG Render. See Also CEC Engineering Suit Category:RIGs